


A Look of Naivety

by MelancholySilver



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Artist John Laurens, Disgustingly fluffy, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Naturalist John Laurens, pretty Laurens centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholySilver/pseuds/MelancholySilver
Summary: "There was a soft look he held during his observations that warmed John’s heart with the seeming naivety of the wonder held in his eyes."





	A Look of Naivety

To a normal citizens eyes spring sprung rather abruptly, but to a naturalist, however, it was a rather gradual process. And much to his father’s ever-growing disappointment, John Laurens just so happened to be one such naturalist. In truth he had filled notebooks upon notebooks of findings and sketches.

Much to John’s delight, his Hamilton was seemingly entranced by the sudden change in seasons. Not one to ruin his friends peace, John pretended not to notice as Alec stopped to look, in awe, at the many buds sprouting on passing bushes. 

There was a soft look he held during his observations that warmed John’s heart with the seeming naivety of the wonder held in his eyes.

And although the camps and battlefields of war were hardly the place for such frivolous artistries, they had been afforded free hours to themselves. Afterall there was no real harm in observing the local flora and fauna.

And should anyone happen upon a, rather detailed, sketch of a lithe, feline like body, beneath a large tree, seemingly lost within the abyss of sleep? Well, after months of misuse, one could hardly blame him for wishing to study some human anatomy, now could they?


End file.
